Porque no ha pasado tanto tiempo
by Adriana DS
Summary: Grimmauld Place siempre está llena de gente, pero, de vez en cuando, dos viejos amigos comparten la soledad.


_**Hace mucho que no publico un fic. Escribir, escribo (aunque menos de lo que me gustaría) pero publico poco, así que esta vez ha sido una especie de impulso. He escrito el fic en una noche, y lo he revisado apenas un par de veces, así que tomatazos y comentarios en general serán bien recibidos!. Espero que os guste.**_

**Disclaimer: Por desgracia, ninguno de los personajes aquí retratados me pertenecen. Pertenecen a J. K. Rowling, que, en mi humilde opinión, no los trató como debería.  
><strong>

**PORQUE NO HA PASADO TANTO TIEMPO**

James sonríe, con esa sonrisa que siempre ilumina todo (a Lily también, aunque a ella le haya costado seis años reconocerlo). Peter, rodeando los hombros de James, también sonríe, pero es una sonrisa menos impresionante y sus ojillos se cierran un poco porque los rayos de sol inciden directamente sobre ellos. Luego está Sirius, que tendría que estar mirando a la cámara pero que no lo hace, porque sus ojos se distraen en algún punto más allá del objetivo. ¿Qué demonios está mirando? Y entonces Remus hace un poco de memoria y lo recuerda.

_-Canuto ¿Qué coño haces? ¿Quieres mirar a la cámara?.- exclama James._

_Sirius se gira un momento para mirar a su amigo y esboza una sonrisa de lado, descarada. Entonces todos miran en la dirección que les señala y ven a una chica rubia de pelo largo y bonitas piernas. Es de Ravenclaw, y Sirius se fijó en ella la semana pasada, cuando durante los entrenamientos de Quidditch ella animaba con efusividad a Gryffindor. Aunque en realidad Remus peiensa que a quien animaba con tanto fervor era a Sirius._

_-Ya hablarás con ella luego. Ahora concéntrate. Quiero tener una foto en la que todos salgamos medianamente decentes. Tenemos que parecer hombres respetables para nuestros futuros hijos._

_-Tú nunca parecerás respetable, Cornamenta. ¡Pero esperad! Tengo que peinarme un poco, mirad qué pelos llevo._

_Es verdad que hace un poco de viento que a todos les revuelve los cabellos, pero nadie se cree las palabras de Sirius, porque su pelo siempre está perfecto (Remus se pregunta cómo demonios lo hace) y él lo sabe. _

Están tan jóvenes, tan felices que a Remus se le forma un nudo en la garganta. Y entonces se fija en él mismo, siempre cansado, un poco ojeroso y enfermo, pero con las pupilas brillantes y el corazón latiendo a toda velocidad.

-¿Recordando viejos tiempos?

Una voz le interrumpe, y cuando se gira ve a Sirius apoyado en el quicio de la puerta, con la elegancia que siempre le ha caracterizado. Eso nunca lo perdería.

-Intentándolo.- Remus se encoje de hombros y siente a Sirius que se coloca a su lado y que también mira la fotografía.

Es uno de esos días en los que todos tienen cosas que hacer y los dos se han quedado solos en Grimmauld Place. Sirius porque no tiene más remedio. Remus porque no desea estar en otro lugar.

-¿Éramos felices, verdad?.- los ojos grises de Sirius parecen perdidos, un poco soñadores, como si estuvieran mirando una escena del pasado y el presente se hubiera esfumado. Remus frunce un poco el cejo, por el tono parece casi una pregunta, como si en realidad necesitara saberlo porque ya no está seguro de nada. No dice nada en ese momento, pero maldice a los dementores una y mil veces por arrebatarle a su amigo, a Sirius, lo único que tenía. Sus recuerdos. Su felicidad.

-Claro que lo éramos.

Sirius se aleja de la pared y recorre su antigua habitación con la mirada. Todos los pósters siguen ahí: Las chicas, las motos y los colores de Gryffindor. Los dos se sientan en la cama y apoyan la espalda sobre el cabecero de madera maciza. Se quedan en silencio, pero no es un silencio incómodo, porque entre ellos no puede haber nada incómodo.

Desde que han vuelto a reencontrarse, después de saber que el único traidor del grupo era Peter, no han tenido mucho tiempo de estar a solas, porque Sirius huía, vagando como un enorme perro negro por los páramos de Escocia. Pero cuando la Orden estableció Grimmauld Place como cuartel encontraron un sitio donde refugiarse, donde estar tranquilos, los dos, como en los viejos tiempos. O casi.

-Estoy cansado, Remus. Quiero salir.

Desde que Harry se ha marchado a Hogwarts para empezar el curso, tres días atrás, la casa se le viene encima. Remus trata de acompañarle siempre, y en realidad la casa suele estar llena de gente, de reuniones y de planes contra Voldemort y los mortífagos. Pero no es suficiente. No, claro que no lo es. Porque Sirius necesita la libertad.

-No queda mucho, amigo. Todo esto acabará algún día y después volverás a ser libre, como antes, Canuto.

Sirius le mira sonriente y un relámpago de felicidad cruza su mirada. Canuto. Ese es él.

-Es lo que más deseo en el mundo. Pero desde mi posición poco puedo hacer, Remus.

-Ya has hecho mucho. Convertir la honorable y pura casa de los Black en un refugio de mestizos, sangres-sucia y licántropos. ¿Qué más quieres?

Sirius suelta una carcajada. Limpia, enérgica, y Remus ve al verdadero Sirius por primera vez en catorce años.

-Es algo de lo que podría sentirme orgulloso, sí.

Se sumen de nuevo en el silencio, mirando al vacío, hasta que Sirius lo rompe, como casi siempre. Porque no puede estar callado mucho tiempo, nunca ha podido.

-Remus.

Lupin le mira con preocupación. Sabe que viene la pregunta. Esa pregunta.

-¿Cómo te sentiste cuando supiste que era el traidor?

Remus pestañea un par de veces, confuso. No. No se espera esa pregunta, más bien esperaba algún tipo de reproche sobre si de verdad había pensado que él era el traidor, el culpable. Pero luego lo piensa y lo comprende. Porque Sirius también dudó de él, una vez.

-Sentí que me moría.

Y era cierto. Porque en ese momento todo su mundo, todos sus esquemas, se vinieron abajo. Sirius un traidor, un asesino, el asesino de Lily y James. No podía ser cierto, porque era su Sirius, porque era la persona que más quería en el mundo. Porque nunca pensó que él podría llegar a hacer eso.

-Yo también lo sentí, Lunático.

Y en realidad había muerto un poquito. Cada año que pasaba, hasta contar el total de doce, moría cada día en la fría celda de Azkaban. Trataba de aferrarse a los recuerdos, a Howarts y a sus recovecos, a James y su manía de juguetear con la snitch cuando Lily estaba cerca, a las charlas de McGonagall, a los castigos de Filch, a las bromas de Peeves, al olor del chocolate que Remus traía en los bolsillos, de madrugada. Al olor del chocolate en la boca de Remus. A Remus.

-¿Quieres cenar algo?

-No tengo hambre.- contesta Sirius. Está desganado, porque lo que de verdad le alimentaría sería volver a ser libre. Que James y Lily estuvieran vivos e ir a visitarles y también ver a Harry, que no sería huérfano y no tendría que vivir con esos indeseables de los Dursley.- Aunque me apetece chocolate.

Remus se lleva la mano al bolsillo para sacar un trozo, pero entonces se da cuenta de que su amigo no se refiere a eso. Y se acerca, tan próximo a su cara que puede distinguir los diferentes matices de grises en los ojos de Sirius. Esos ojos que han visto muchas cosas, que han sufrido tantas otras, pero que aún conservan la inteligencia, la rebeldía, la chispa que a Remus le hace estremecer, como antes. Y es Sirius el que se acerca todavía más y le besa, despacio primero, luego con ganas, porque han sido demasiados años pero a la vez no han sido tantos, porque es como si fuera la continuación del último beso que se dieron, en el jardín trasero de la casa de Lily y James.

-Aún sigues sabiendo a chocolate, Remus.


End file.
